Love Sucks
by Susu1989
Summary: Durch eine Prägung stehen sich die junge Vampirin Luna und die Nachwuchsschauspielerin Amy näher als Schwestern. Doch als Kai in das Leben der beiden Freundinnen tritt wird ihre Freundschaft auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Amy war bereits seit ihrer Kindheit in Kai verliebt. Auch Luna entdeckt ihre Gefühle für Kai. Beide stecken in einer Zwickmühle da sie auch starke ...
1. Prolog

Vollständige Kurzbeschreibung:

Durch eine Prägung stehen sich die junge Vampirin Luna und die Nachwuchsschauspielerin Amy näher als Schwestern. Doch als Kai in das Leben der beiden Freundinnen tritt wird ihre Freundschaft auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Amy war bereits seit ihrer Kindheit in Kai verliebt. Auch Luna entdeckt ihre Gefühle für Kai. Beide stecken in einer Zwickmühle da sie auch starke Gefühle füreina haben.

Titelsong: Damien Dawn - Dein Herz

Hey ihr!

Ich werde aus Lunas Sicht schreiben und Liebesengel aus Amys Sicht.

Und los geht's ^^

Prolog

(Lunas sicht)

Ein Leben am Rande der Gesellschaft. Das war mein Schicksal, so wie bei jedem Vampir. Das dachte ich zumindest. Immerhin bleiben wir Vampire eher unter uns und geben uns nur so viel wie unbedingt nötig mit Menschen ab, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen. Diese verliebten sich in einen Menschen und gründeten mit ihm eine Familie, oder sie schlossen einfach Freundschaften.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass mein Weg an meinem vierzehnten Geburtstag zu beidem führte.

Vieleicht sollte ich mich erst mal vorstellen. Ich heiße Luna Engström. Wie mein Name schon vermuten lässt komme ich aus Norwegen. Meine Familie lebt dort schon seit Ewigkeiten in dem Städtchen Olderfjord. Der Schule sei Dank beherrsche ich beben Norwegisch noch Deutsch, Englisch und Spanisch. Meine beste Freundin hat mir noch Russisch beigebracht und dafür gesorgt, dass ich Englisch wie meine Muttersprache spreche. Ich lebe für die Kunst. Besonders für die Musik und das Mahlen. Ich lese sehr gerne und gehe auch gerne ins Theater. Aber selbst schreiben ist bei mir nicht drin. Ich habe einfach keinen vernünftigen Schreibstil. Lyrik hingegen ligt mir, was mir beim Songsschreiben sehr hilft. Ich hatte in meiner Kindheit und Jugend Gesangs- und Geigenunterricht. Ich ging immer gerne dahin.

Sicher wollt ihr noch wissen wie ich überhaupt aussehe. Ich habe lange hellblonde Haare und saphirblaue Augen. Meine Figur würde ich als weiblich beschreiben. Ergo bin ich keines dieser Hungerhaken, sondern man kann sehen, dass ich eine Frau bin. Aber dick bin ich keines Falls. Mein Bauch war flach und Speckrollen sind mir fremd. Ich trage sehr gerne Schwarze Kleidung. Das ist so ein Vampirding.

Wie dem auch sei. Ich werde mit meiner Geschichte am Tag meines vierzehnten Geburtstages, den 31. Oktober 2010 beginnen.

(Amys sicht)

Ich bin vom Rampenlicht geblendet, aber ich fühle mich nicht unwohl. Ich trage ein exquisites Kleid das von John Bright entworfen wurde. Heute stelle ich meinen neuesten Film „I Spy 2" zusammen mit meinem Filmpartner „Owen Wilson" vor. Gott wie ich mich freue, aber das ist ja auch meine Welt mit der ich aufwuchs.

Ihr wollt bestimmt wissen wer euch da voll labert. Erlaubt mir mich kurz vorzustellen: ich heiße Amy Nikolajewna. Ich weiß, ich weiß, dieser Name ist komisch, aber ich bin halb Russin und halb Amerikanerin. Sowohl meine Mutter als auch mein Vater waren super erfolgreiche Menschen. Meine Mutter war eine erfolgreiche Sängerin und mein Vater betrieb eine große Firma die nach wie vor in Moskau liegt und inzwischen mir gehört. Vor ein paar Jahren starben nämlich meine Eltern . Schon damals war die Firma international. Das ermöglichte meinem Vater auch ganz gechillt vom Standort in LA aus zu arbeiten, was sowohl meine Mutter und mich sehr freute. Da mein Vater mit vielen Firmen zusammenarbeitete lud er die Chefs auch hin und wieder zum Abendbrot ein. Er arbeitete auch mit einem der größten Firmen zusammen: Die „Hiwatari Enterprise". Dadurch hatte ich das Privileg Voltaires Enkel Kai Alexander Hiwatari kennenzulernen.

Ok jetzt kommen wir zu meinem Aussehen: ich habe glatte braune Haare die mir bis zum Unteren Rücken gehen und dazu azurblaue Augen.

Kai und ich, wir trafen uns damals als wir Kinder waren, öfter als nur einmal, draußen zum Spielen. Schon als Kind entwickelte ich starke Gefühle für ihn, die über Freundschaft hinausgingen. Ich glaube dieses Gefühl beschreibt man als Liebe. Ich hatte damals fürchterliche Sehnsucht als Kai mit seinem Großvater LA verließ und damit mich verlassen hatte. Dabei hatte ich öfters das Gefühl gehabt das es an mir lag, dass sie gegangen sind. Voltaire mochte mich nicht besonders. Und ich glaube Kai hat das nicht gefallen wie sein Großvater mich behandelt hatte.

Ich glaubte fest daran, dass ich Kai wiedersehen würde. Und dieser Wunsch wurde auch erfüllt, aber anders als erhofft.

Wenn ich mich nicht damals voll und ganz auf meine Karriere konzentriert hätte, wäre ich jetzt nicht so supererfolgreich. Aber wenn ich stattdessen mich mehr um Kai bemüht hätte, wäre vielleicht alles anders gelaufen.

Na ja jedenfalls machte ich nach den Dreharbeiten und der anstrengenden Premierentour meines ersten Filmes Urlaub in Skandinavien um mich von den Strapazen zu erholen.

Dort spazierte ich eines Abends durch die Wälder und da entdeckte ich etwas Unglaubliches…

Das wars leider auch schon. Ich kann noch nicht sagen wann das nächste Kapitel kommt. Kommt Sorry -.-

Naja wie dem auch sei

Engel und ich würden uns über Kommis freuen ^^


	2. Kapitel 1: First Met

Kapitel 1: First Met

(Lunas Sicht)

Bereits beim Aufwachen war ich richtig aufgeregt. Heute war mein vierzehnter Geburtstag und dieser war etwas Besonderes. Heute werde ich nämlich vollwertiges Mitglied meines Clans. Im Rahmen der Aufnahmezeremonie sollte ich meine Tätowierung bekommen, die nicht nur zeigte zu welchem Clan ich gehöre, sondern auch meine Aufgabe und Rolle in diesem. Ich bekam die Tätowierung der Hohepriesterin des Schlangen-Clans, da ich die Tochter der amtierenden Hohepriesterin war und in einigen Jahren ihre Nachfolge antreten würde. Wir waren ein kleiner und auch nicht sehr einflussreicher Vampirclan und blieben im Verborgenen. So sehr sogar das wir bei den Anderen Clans nur als Legende abgetan wurden. Aber mir war das nur recht. So konnten wir in Ruhe Leben. Das wir nicht ganz in Vergessenheit geraten waren, lag vor allem an der Fähigkeit der Hohepriesterinnen unseres Clans. Diese hatten nämlich seherische Fähigkeiten. Ich somit auch Die anderen, vor allem einflussreichen, Clans wären sicher interessiert an meinen Fähigkeiten. Ein weiterer Grund warum ich froh war im Verborgenen zu bleiben.

Nach meiner Zeremonie war das große Samhainfest. Darauf freute ich mich auch schon. Ich liebte es die Feiertage zu Feiern. Die Rituale dazu waren immer etwas Besonderes.

Aber das sollte alles heute Abend stattfinden. Zuerst musste ich irgendwie den Rest des Tages rumbringen um nicht vor Aufregung zu sterben. Wäre heute Schule hätte ich wenigstens eine kleine Ablenkung. Aber nein heute musste Sonntag sein.

Ich streckte mich genüsslich und stand auf. Ich ging zu meinem Schrank und suchte mir Klamotten für heute raus. Meine Wahl fiel auf eine dunkelblaue Bootcutjeans und einen schwarzen Strickpullover mit Kapuze. An den Bändeln waren schwarze Bommeln und auch an der Spitze der Kapuze war eine. Auch hatte sie eine Bauchtasche. Nach dem Anziehen verschwand ich im Bad und schminkte meine Augen, wie jeden Tag, schwarz und kämmte meine Haare.

Unten in der Küche saßen meine Eltern bereits am Frühstückstisch. Ingrid Engström, meine Mutter und unsere Hohepriesterin, schmierte sich ein Brötchen, während Nils Engström, mein Vater und unser Clanoberhaupt, die Zeitung las. Ich setzte mich an den Tisch und wünschte einen guten Morgen, welches mit einem alles Gute zum Geburtstag erwidert wurde. Das Frühstück verlief richtig gemütlich. Danach gaben mir meine Eltern mein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Voller Ungeduld fummelte ich die Schleife von der recht großen und sehr schweren Schachtel. Diese enthielt mehrere Dinge. Oben drauf lag ein brandneues iPhone. Meine Eltern waren wohl der Ansicht, dass ich nun alt genug wäre ein Handy zu haben. Aber mein Hauptaugenmerk lag auf dem Athamen, mit einem wunderschön verzierten schwarzen Holzgriff. Dieses lag auf einem sehr dicken in Leder gebundenen Buch. Auf der Vorderseite war ein Pentagramm eingeprägt und die Seiten bestanden aus handgeschöpftem Papier. Dieses Buch war für meine eigenen Aufzeichnungen zum Thema Magie gedacht. Durch diese Geschenke wurde mir erst richtig bewusst das heute Abend meine Ausbildung als Hohepriesterin richtig beginnen würde. Das machte mich nur nervöser. Trotzdem fiel ich meinen Eltern dankbar um den Hals.

Ich brachte die Geschenke in mein Zimmer, als es schon an der Türe klingelte. Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und eilte nach unten. Dort rief ich noch einen Abschiedsgruß während ich meine Jacke und meine Winterboots anzog.

Als ich das warme Haus verließ, fröstelte ich einen Augenblick. Man konnte schon den nahenden Winter spüren. Aber ich gewöhnte mich schnell an die Kälte und fror nicht mehr.

Vor der Türe wurde ich von ein paar meiner Klassenkameradinnen begrüßt. Meine Freundschaft die mich mit ihnen verband war aus meiner Richtung sehr oberflächlich. Ich hing mit ihnen in der Schule ab und ging mit ihnen ab und an weg, so wie heute. Mehr war da nicht. Zu gerne hätte ich eine richtige Freundin, der ich alles erzählen kann die einfach für mich da ist wenn ich mal Hilfe brauche. Aber ich bezweifelte das ich so jemanden unter den Menschen fand. Menschen haben sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten zu sehr egoistischen und oberflächlichen Wesen entwickelt. Einer der Hauptgründe warum wir lieber unter uns blieben. Sicher gab es Ausnahmen, aber die musste man erst mal finden.

Auch meine "Freundinnen" waren ziemlich oberflächlich. Sie redeten nie über wirklich wichtige Themen und achteten mir einen Tick zu sehr auf ihr aussehen. Ich sag mal so. Ich schminkte mich zwar auch aber ich benutzte kein Makeup oder Puder. Auch war ich nicht der Meinung morgens zwei Stunden im Bad zu stehen nur um mich zu frisieren.

Immerhin dachten sie an meinen Geburtstag und luden mich zur Feier des Tages ins Kino und zu meinem lieblings Chinesen ein.

Dafür nahmen wir den Bus der uns in die nächstgrößere Stadt, in der auch unsere Schule lag, bringen würde.

Ein Stunde waren wir unterwegs bis wir an unserem Zielort waren.

In der Stadt hatte ich mittwochabends immer Gesangs- Klavier- und Geigenunterricht. Montags und freitags hatte ich hier abends Capoeiratraining, das ich auf Wunsch meines Vaters aufgenommen hatte, damit ich mich vor Werwölfen und Vampirjägern verteidigen könnte.

Erst gingen wir Essen. Der Film würde nämlich erst abends anlaufen. Da wir nach dem Essen noch Zeit hatten gingen wir noch etwas shoppen. Auch ich fand etwas für mich. Es war eine schwarze langärmlige Strickjacke, die mir bis zu den Kniekehlen ging. Das Teil liebte ich jetzt schon.

Der Film war nicht schlecht, allerdings waren ein paar stellen etwas langweilig. In dem Film wurden viele Nachwuchsschauspieler eingesetzt. Keiner der Namen oder Gesichter sagte mir nämlich etwas.

Zu Hause angekommen warteten meine Eltern bereits mit dem Abendessen auf mich.

Anschließend ging ich ins Bad um zu Duschen.

Meine Nervosität wurde immer schlimmer je näher der Zeitpunkt zum Gehen rückte.

Es war soweit meine Eltern und ich zogen unsere schwarzen Ritualkutten an und verließ gemeinsam die Stadt.

Nach einem etwas längeren Fußmarsch erreichten wir unseren Ritualplatz, der mitten in Wald auf einer schönen Lichtung lag. Der Rest unseres Clans war bereits da.

Peter, einer unsere Mitglieder, entzündete ein Lagerfeuer, welches die Lichtung in ein diffuses Licht tauchte, dann ging es los.

Wir stellten uns im Kreis auf.

Meine Mutter trat in die Mitte um das Treffen und die Zeremonie zu eröffnen.

"Ich Grüße euch meine Brüder und Schwestern. Heute erheben wir unser jüngstes Clanmitglied zu einem vollwertigen. Luna komm bitte zu mir", Begann meine Mutter.

Ich folgte ihrer Aufforderung und trat zu ihr in die Mitte.

"Ich frage dich: Bist du bereit die vollen Rechten und Pflichten eines Clanmitglieds zu tragen und die Gesetze der Vampirwelt zu achten?", fragte meine Mutter an mich gewandt.

"Ja ich bin bereit", antwortete ich ohne Zögern.

"dann setzt dich", wies sie mich an.

Ich gehorchte.

Mein Vater reichte ihr die Tätowier Nadel und dann setzte sie sich mir gegenüber.

"gib mir deine linke Hand", verlangte unsere Hohepriesterin.

Ihrem Wunsch folgeleistend reichte ich ihr diese.

Sie hielt sie mit ihrer Linken fest. Unter ihrer Kutte schaute ihr eigenes Tattoo hervor. Dabei handelte es sich um eine Schlange, die in Schwarz-weiß gehalten war und sich um ihr Handgelenk schlang, wobei der Kopf der Schlange genau auf der Mitte des Übergangs vom Handgelenk zur Hand lag. Das einzig farbige waren die Augen. Bei mir würden sie grün werden, wie bei meiner Mutter. Die Farbe der Hohepriesterin. Bei meinem Vater und seinen beiden Stellvertretern waren sie rot und bei den restlichen Mitgliedern waren sie blau.

Meine Mutter schob den linken Ärmel meiner Kutte nach oben und setzte die Nadel an.

Die Stiche waren extrem unangenehm. Ich konnte unter dem Geruch der Farbe etwas von meinem eigenen Blut riechen.

Der Umriss war fertig als ich plötzlich einen fremden Geruch und ein Rascheln des Herbstlaubes wahrnahm. Dem Geruch nach war es ein Mensch.

Die Anderen schienen das ebenfalls wahrgenommen zu haben. Denn sie drehten sich alle in die Richtung aus der der Geruch und das Geräusch kamen.

Am Rand der Lichtung tauchte ein Mädchen auf. Sie war etwa in meinem Alter.

Auf einen Wink meines Vaters wurde das Mädchen gepackt.

Sie quiekte panisch auf. Oh ja sie hatte Angst. Ich konnte das Adrenalin genau riechen.

Sie wurde zu uns gebracht.

"Luna, da sie deine Aufnahmezeremonie gestört hat, sollst du entscheiden, wie wir mit ihr verfahren sollen", meinte mein Vater.

Ich stand auf und ging auf das Mädchen zu. Eigentlich verlangte das Gesetzt, dass Menschen in so einem Fall als "Snack" zu dienen hatte, sofern dieser Mensch in keinerlei Beziehung mit einem Vampir stand.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber meine Intuition sagte mir, dass ich sie laufen lassen sollte.

Ich schaute ihr direkt in ihre azurblauen Augen. Ihr Blau war heller als meins.

Ich strich ihr sanft über die Wange und lächelte sie an um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie keine Angst haben musste. Nachdem sie bei meiner Berührung erst zusammenzuckte entspannte sie sich etwas. Ihr Blick huschte kurz zu meiner unfertigen Tätowierung. Warum wusste ich nicht. Ihre Haut war wärmer als meine. Das war aber normal, da Vampire eine etwas geringere Körpertemperatur hatten als Menschen.

Ich wollte wissen wer sie war und was sie nachts im Wald verloren hatte.

Daher drang ich in ihren Geist ein.

"Wer bist du?", fragte ich.

Sie schaute mich nur mit großen Augen an. Ich wiederholte meine Frage aber wieder antwortete sie nicht.

Verstand sie mich nicht?

Ich stellte meine Frage noch einmal auf Englisch.

"Ich heiße Amy Nikolajewna ", antwortete sie auf Englisch.

Sie hatte mich wirklich nicht verstanden.

"Was willst du hier?", fragte ich sie weiter aus.

"Ich war im Wald spazieren und bin euch nur durch Zufall über den Weg gelaufen", erklärte sie.

"Wir lassen sie laufen", sagte ich nun wieder auf Norwegisch zu meinem Vater gewandt.

Dieser nickte.

"Du wirst jetzt gehen und niemanden hiervon erzählen", richtete ich wieder das Wort an Amy und spielte dabei mit einen ihrer braunen Strähnen.

Dabei stellte ich fest, dass ihr Haar sehr gut gepflegt war. Durch die Gedankenkontrolle gehorchte sie aufs Wort.

Ich entließ ihren Geist und sie blickte mich entsetzt an.

"Lauf!", raunte ich ihr diabolisch grinsend zu.

Ich ließ zur Unterstreichung meiner Worte meine Augen blutrot aufleuchten.

Ihr entsetzter Blick wandelte sich in einen panischen, aber sie rührte sich nicht.

Ich knurrte bedrohlich und endlich rannte sie und brachte sich in Sicherheit.

Als sie außer Sichtweite war nahmen wir wieder Aufstellung und meine Mutter stach mein Tattoo fertig.

Um Mitternacht feierten wir dann Samhain und Ich kann daher erst um drei Uhr morgens ins Bett.

(Amys Sicht)

Es war der 29. November als ich mit meinen Eltern mit einem Flugzeug der „Air Norway" in Oslo gelandet war. Wir ging zur Gepäckausgabe holten unsere Taschen und Koffer und ging zum Ausgang zu den Taxis. Wir fuhren am Bahnhof vorbei Richtung Norden in eine kleine Stadt namens Olderfjord. Dort checkten wir im Hotel, bei dem wir reserviert hatten, ein. Ich ging in mein Hotelzimmer und meine Eltern in ihres und richteten uns ein anschließend ging ich raus. Ich spazierte die belebte Straße entlang. Als mich Fans erblickten, rannten sie auf mich zu. Ich konnte ihnen schlecht die Autogramme von mir und die Fotos mit mir verweigern und anschließend hab ich von ihnen schöne Orte gezeigt bekommen nach dem ich sie gefragt hab was ihre lieblingsorte waren. Da wären einmal: der Campingplatz, der nah am Strand lag, die Berge, die Rentierfarm und einen schönen Platz an dem man das Polarlicht besonders gut beobachten konnte. Das taten wir auch. Es war einfach nur wunderschön. Von meinen Fans weiß ich, dass in dieser Gegend von November bis Februar, die Sonne nie richtig auf ging und von Mai bis August die Sonne nie richtig unter ging. Polarnacht und Polartag wird das genannt. Nach dem die Aurora Borealis, wie das Polarlicht, im Norden, auch genannt wird, trennten sich leider unsere Wege. Während der Führung hatte ich auch hin und wieder Fotos für mein Album geschossen, habe gleichzeitig was dazu gelernt und habe schöne und besondere Plätze besichtigt. Ich hatte auch einen wunderschönen Wald erblickt den ich in den nächsten Tagen durchspazieren wollte. ich kehrte zurück in mein Hotelzimmer nahm mir ein paar Anziehsachen, duschte mich rasch, schminkte mich, machte meine Frisur und zog das Kleid an das ich mir bereitgelegt hatte. Nachdem ich Parfüm aufgelegt hatte prüfte ich mich nochmal im Spiegel und ging zum Restaurant zum Essen. An dem Tisch wo auch meine Eltern saßen, saß ein Herr mittleren Alters. Womöglich noch ein Geschäftspartner von meinem Daddy. Als ich mich dem Tisch näherte sehe ich noch eine Person am Tisch. Ein Jugendlicher etwas älter als ich. jetzt erst wird mir bewusst wie sehr ich meinen besten Freund und Spielkameraden und was ich damals nicht wusste, als er ging, meine erste große Liebe. Irgendwas sagt mir schon das ich ihn wiedersehen würde, aber was ich, bis zu unserem Wiedersehen, nicht wusste, dass es unter anderen Umständen sein würde. Während ich so in meinen Gedanken versunken war sagte der Junge etwas. Erst als er mich berührt hatte, zuckte ich zusammen und sah ihn fragend an. Doch er wollte mich nur höflich fragen ob ich mit ihm tanzen wolle. Darauf streckte er mir seine Hand entgegen die ich mit einem Lächeln annahm. Mich machte das nicht sonderlich glücklich, aber ich tanzte trotzdem mit ihm. Ich dachte mir einfach *so ein hübsches Mädchen wie mich findet man nicht überall*. Beim Tanz fiel mir erst auf was er trug, wie groß er war und wie gut gebaut er war. Genau wie Kai. Mein liebster Kai! Was er jetzt wohl machte, wo er gerade war, ob er sich auch in der Welt einen Namen gemacht hatte? wer weiß das schon? Wer konnte mir garantieren dass es ihm gut ging und dass er berühmt war? Aber nein ich musste hier mit der Ungewissheit leben die er mir bereitete. Ach Kai warum tanzt du nicht mit mir anstatt mich mit diesem Versager tanzen zu lassen. Damals hast du dafür gesorgt, dass kein Junge, abgesehen von dir, mich berühren durfte.

Es war so als ob du mir sagen würdest: "Egal was passiert lass dich nicht auf solche Möchtegernmachos ein, die glauben etwas Besseres zu sein. Dabei haben die nicht die leiseste Ahnung was hier überhaupt los ist."

Diese Worte hast du zu mir gesagt und bist gegangen, weil dein Großvater ging, da er dein Erziehungsberichtigter war. Aber wir haben uns trotzdem immer wieder sehen können, da unsere Erziehungsberichtigten Freunde und Geschäftspartner zugleich waren. Weil sie sich öfters trafen, sahen auch wir uns des Öfteren, was uns beide immer gefreut hatte. Aber das er an einem Morgen nicht mehr mit seinem Großvater zu uns kam, kam mir sehr komisch vor und beschloss weiter auf ihn zu warten. Ich ging sogar ins Bett und fragte mich wieso er nicht gekommen war oder ob ihm was passiert war. Darauf beschloss ich zu schlafen und den morgen abzuwarten. Vielleicht kam er ja Morgen. Aber als mein Vater am nächsten Tag am Frühstückstisch sagte, dass er nicht kommen würd sondern in seiner Heimat Russland-Moskau eine Schule besuchte.

„Tut mir Leid mein Engel", sagte er noch.

Ich war ich so traurig, dass ich in mein Zimmer verschwand und mich fragte ob das meine Schuld war.

Sag Kai, warum hasst mich dein Großvater und das Leben so sehr?

Während ich so in Gedanken versunken war haben wir schon 4 Lieder durchgetanzt und setzten uns zu unseren Eltern. Und so ging auch dieser Abend langsam zur Neige. Ich zog mich um, machte die Schminke ab und kuschelte mich anschließend in das Hotelkissen und dachte dabei an Kai. Am nächsten Morgen stand ich sehr früh auf mache mich fertig und ging zu meinen Eltern in den Speißesaal um mit ihnen zu Frühstücken. Gerade als ich mich neben die beiden gesetzt hatte, verkündete mein Vater aus heiterem Himmel das sowohl er als auch meine Mutter schon wieder weg mussten und der Urlaub für sie schon vorbei wäre und ich noch hier bleiben könnte. Ich habe nur genickt *war ja klar dass das so kommen musste* Sie gingen nach dem Frühstück nach oben ins Zimmer, packten ihre Koffer und fuhren mit dem Taxi zum Flughafen wo Voltaire sie mit seinem Flugzeug abholte. was ich damals nicht wusste war, dass er Polonium 210, ein hoch radioaktives und so gut wie nicht nachzuweisendes Isotop, dabei hatte um sie umzubringen. Tja jetzt saß ich hier im Zimmer. Selbst unser Butler, mein zweitbester Freund, und meine Nanny waren zurück nach Amerika geflogen um für die Ankunft von meinen Eltern und mir alles vorzubereiten. Den Tag hatte ich mit Frust ablassen um die Runde verbracht und natürlich mit Shopping. Das Shopping war so etwas wie ein Frustabbau für mich. Ich bekam immer gute Laune, wenn ich gute Sachen zum Anziehen fand die zu meinen restlichen Kleidern in den Schrank passten. Na ja so hatte ich diesen Tag rumgekriegt. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, als ich im Bett lag, am nächsten Abend den Wald den ich gestern gesehen hatte zu inspizieren und den Nachmittag mit meiner Kamera zu verbringen. Dabei fiel mir ein, dass ich mit meinen Schatz ganz viele Bilder mit der Cam geschossen hatte. Ach wenn wenigstens ein Bild hier bei mir wäre oder besser er selbst live und in Farbe. *Ach Kai jede Nacht sehe ich dein kindliches Gesicht ich frage mich wie du jetzt aussiehst? Bestimmt bist du ein richtiger Frauenmagnet Du sahst selbst als kleines Kind total süß aus. Meine Eltern haben sich immer einen Jungen wie Kai als Schwiegersohn gewünscht. Sie fanden es bis heute noch schade dass du damals weggezogen warst. Ich hatte mich total einsam gefühlt, hatte jede Nacht geweint weil man dich von mir weggerissen hatte, einfach so und in mir drin starb etwas*

Damals hatte er mir eine Rose geschenkt. Ich glaube sie war rot. Ich hatte sie gehütet wie ein wertvoller Schatz, aufgepasst damit sie noch heile blieb. Aber als er ging, fing sie an zu verwelken und starb genau wie mein Herz und meine Seele. Als er ging hatte er bei mir die völlige leere und Einsamkeit zurückgelassen. Mit diesem Schmerz war es mir möglich vor kurzem meine Musikkariere zu starten.

Meine Liedtexte waren erfüllt von ihm.

Ich schnappte mir am Abend meine Jacke weil es hier so langsam kühl wurde, nicht so wie die letzten Tage und ging in den Wald. Dort kam ich auf eine Lichtung, die dem gespenstischen Licht eines Lagerfeuers erleuchtet war. Eine Gruppe von Leuten hatte sich dort versammelt. Jeder, wirklich jeder hatten schwarze Anziehsachen an. Sie standen im Kreis um eine Frau und ein Mädchen die beide auf dem Boden saßen. Ich konnte ein leises Summen vernehmen die von den beiden kam. Klang ganz nach einer Tätowiernadel. Bevor ich überhaupt richtig reagieren konnte, kamen zwei dieser komisch angezogenen Leute und ich wurde zu der restlichen Gruppe gebracht. Ein Mann. Der der Anführer zu sein schien, sprach zu dem Mädchen. Allerding konnte ich nicht verstehen was er sagte, da ich ja nur russisch und englisch konnte. Dann stand das Mädchen auf und kam langsam auf mich zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ein Tattoo ihr Handgelenk zierte. Es war zwar noch nicht ganz fertig aber ich konnte dabei trotzdem erkennen, dass es sich dabei um eine Schlange handelte, die sich um das Handgelenk schlang. Es waren nur die Umrisse zu erkennen. Das Mädchen das anscheinend Luna hieß, sah mich an strich über meine Wange und lächelte dabei. Aber ich hatte immer noch eine Heidenangst, da ich nicht wusste, wo ich hier hineingeraten war und was das für Leute um mich herum waren. Sie drang, glaub ich, in meinen Geist ein. Ich wusste es nicht, aber es fühlte sich etwas komisch, so als wäre jemand mit einer Monster spritze in mein Gehirn eingedrungen. Sie fragte mich etwas in ihrer Sprache, was ich wieder nicht verstand und anschließend und dann stellte sie ihre Frage auf Englisch, was ich endlich verstand. Sie fragte mich lediglich wer ich war.

Ich antwortete: „Ich heiße Amy Nikolajewna"

Da fragte sie mich weiter, was ich hier machen würde. Ich erklärte, dass ich im Wald einen Spaziergang machen wollte und durch Zufall hier gelandet war. Als ich ausgeredet hatte, sprach das Mädchen wieder mit diesem Mann.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder an mich und sagte ganz unheimlich: "Du wirst jetzt gehen und niemanden hiervon erzählen"

Während sie das sagte, spielte dabei mit einem meiner Haarsträhnen da fühlte ich wie die Monster-spritze aus mir rausgenommen wurde. Zu gerne würde ich gehorchen, aber meine Angst lähmte mich. Sie raunte mir ein letztes „Lauf" zu. Sie ließ ihre Augen Blutrot aufleuchten und grinste diabolisch. Das erlöste mich aus meiner Starre und ich rannte zurück ins Hotel und fragte mich was da eben passiert war. ich hatte während meiner Grübeleien mein Hotelzimmer erreicht, mich umgezogen und mich erschöpft auf das Bett hingelegt und war eingeschlafen.

So das wars auch schon. Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen.

Konstruktive Kritik ist wie immer gerne gesehen ^^

Bis dann


End file.
